Mad Fegelein Parodies
) | nationality = Hongkonger | countrycode = hk | country = Hong Kong | countrycode2 = hk | occupation = | hideb = | gen = 2 | debut = March 2013 | last = | known = | style = Traditional | influence = Hitler Rants Parodies | collabmembers = | other names = | no yt = | channelname = yhynerson1 | wikia name = KurwaAntics | uotm = | potm month = | potm parody = | potm details = | hall of fame = | dpa = | dpa details = | unterganger awards = | unterganger awards details = | best new = | uoty = | poty year = | poty parody = | bua = }}KurwaAntics (formerly yhynerson1 and yhynerson1999) is a 2nd-Gen Unterganger from Hong Kong who started his channel in May 2010. He made his first Downfall parody in March 2013, and he has over 800 subscribers and 20,000 parody views as of September 2016. He also makes Angry German Kid parodies, and is the owner of the Angry German Kid Wiki. History Old channel He had an old channel called yhynerson1999, which could no longer be accessed after a computer crash in 2010. This forced him to make a new account. Parody-making He started making Hitler parodies in March 2013, where his first Hitler parody was adding Downfall sound clips to another video. He started focused on making Downfall parodies in mid-2014. He has made 4 DPMVs: *U.N. Owen was Hitler? (>14000 views) *Hitler's Nuclear Fusion Gym *SOFORT! (Ranked 29th in Charizard's DPMV Contest) *Congruent Hitlers Growth In March 2015 he uploaded Play with Oreo - Multilanguage. By that time he only has around 90 subs. This video gained many people's attention and caused his sub count to rise rapidly. This video now occupies 2/3 of his total video views. Currently, his most-viewed Downfall parody (DPMV excluded) is Hitler is informed Windows 10 cannot be activated, which has over 2000 views. Name change In July 2016, he changed his username to KurwaAntics. "Kurwa" refers to Polandball, while "Antics" refers to Downfall Parodies. Series He also has made 2 Hitler parody series: *''The Volk Retires: focused on the criticism of DeroVolk, a YouTuber known for posting videos of national anthems, and was made after DeroVolk announced his retirement. This series has been halted. *The Harris Strikes Back'': about Hitler and his generals ranting about wiki vandal Haris18. Göring even doxxed him. This series has also been halted. On this Wiki Mfaizsyahmi granted admin rights to KurwaAntics in March 2014 to be the codeadmin for this wiki. He made the April Fools Wiki Prank for that year, which was a fake SOPA notice about the shutdown of the wiki. He was demoted in October that same year for misusing site scripts. He was re-promoted 2 years later, with a consensus among all admins. External Links *KurwaAntics' YouTube Channel Trivia *He is the only Hongkonger from the AGK community. (where Brian Chiem is just an imposter) *Some people mistakenly think he is a p